The human body contains essentially water content including blood, muscular, bones and fat therein. A sound diet is to reduce fat ratio in the body. However, the diet to control merely the meal could reduce the body fatness, but further would reduce the muscular and/or bone amounts of the body, so that the total weight could be reduced but the fat ratio would not be reduced significantly. Further, that would reduce the basal metabolism so as to result in a risky physical condition easy to raise the fat ratio of the body. Then, the target of the diet is to make the physical condition in which the basal metabolism would be improved to raise efficiently the fat consumption rate.
An aerobic exercise would consume the body fat amount present in the muscular as a fuel by oxygen, in which the basal metabolism would raise so as to reduce the fat ratio of the body. This is ideal measure for diet.
Recently, there have been provided various types of pulse health equipment which provides expectation of body fatness reduction effects which can be expected as well as in the aerobic exercise, by applying pulse currents from outside into the human body, to stimulate electrically the muscular of the body so as to shrink the muscular thereby giving the reduction of the fat ratio in the body as well as the effect of aerobic exercise. This kind of pulse health equipment can provide the body with effective shrinkage exercise of the muscular more effectively than the result of actual exercise, which would raise a basic metabolism of the body.
It is important to control and/or manage the diet amount (the intake calorie of food). However, it is very difficult for the individual to estimate accurately the appropriate calorie intake, because it depends on the weight, age, sex and the daily exercise and the other parameters and there is no available calculation formula to give theoretical good result. The aerobic exercise together with diet restriction would reduce the amounts of the muscular and bone of the exercising people so as to cause their worn out state. Then, the exercise and/or diet would affect their body.
It is the object of the present-invention to provide a display equipment for measuring and displaying the amounts of the bone, water and muscular of the body which respectively constitutes to the body, so as to indicate those amounts, so that the user could refer to those values for giving sound diet and health management.